bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Diva
|image = File:Diva.jpg |kanji = ディーヴァ |episode = Episode 25 |chapter = '' |age = 173+ |gender = Female |race = Chiropteran (queen) |faction = Cinq Flèches |occupation = Opera Singer |status = Deceased |family= Chiropteran Mummy (Mother) Saya (older twin sister) Kanade & Hibiki (daughters) |height = 5'2" |weight = 89 lbs |haircol = Black |eyecol = Blue (normal) Glowing Sapphire (Chiropteran mode) |evoice = Kari Wahlgren Elin Carlson (singing voice) |jvoice = Akiko Yajima}} Diva (ディーヴァ, Dīva) is the main antagonist of Blood+ and is the younger sister of Saya. She is the greatest sworn enemy of the Red Shield and, like Saya, is a pure blooded Chiropteran queen born from the Chiropteran Mummy. Overview The Zoo Birth At the Zoo in Bordeaux, France, in 1833, Joel I and Amshel Goldsmith dissected the Chiropteran Mummy called "Saya" and cut out two cocoons from its abdomen. Curious upon these things they tried to open the cocoons by force but to no avail when even blades cannot be of use. However, the cocoons "hatched" once they were bled upon and inside revealed two babies in the form of human infants. Intrigued by what they witnessed Joel and Amshel separated the babies and formed a social experiment. While Joel took the older infant for himself and named her Saya after the Chiropteran Mummy, the younger infant was confined to a locked room within a cage at the top of the tower without being even given a proper name. Growing Up The first fifty years of Diva's life had been abysmal. She was caged within a locked room and were given mere rags to keep warm. During those years, Amshel had been her caretaker whom later becomes her first Chevalier. As a test subject for the Chiroperans she had been experimented on in hopes of them learning more about the specie. In 1863, Diva was finally able to meet Saya when she drew her by the sound of her singing. She was later named by her older sister due to her amazing vocal talents, and in the following years also telling Saya her wish to be free from the cage and tower. Bloody Sunday On the day of Joel's birthday in 1883, Diva's wish to leave the tower is finally granted when Saya found the key from Joel's office and unlocked the door to Diva's cell and released her. While Saya wanted Diva to sing for Joel and departed to search for a birthday gift with Hagi, Diva massacred the party-goers instead and had set the Zoo in retribution for the years of torment and isolation she had suffered. She was holding Joel's body and drinking his blood by the time Saya returned. The sight of destruction and death Diva caused Saya to vow on exterminating all Chiropterans, including Diva and herself. It is likely that Diva turned Amshel into her Chevalier after being freed from the tower. Russian Revolution During In 1917, Diva awakened from her hibernation period which was witnessed by Amshel and a young doctor named Solomon Goldsmith. Amshel gave Diva some of his blood before he stabbed and killed Solomon that led to his death. By that time Solomon became the third known Chevalier, according to James Ironside. Later that year, Amshel had made Solomon bring Karl Fei-Ong to meet Diva so that he may have a Chevalier to experiment on for the Delta Project. Diva agreed to make him her Chevalier and, against his will, she drank his blood and turned him. After Around 1918, Diva assumed the identity of the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna in Russia. What happened to the real Anastasia in the process was not touched upon in the series, however, she is presumably killed to accommodate Diva. Diva's second Chevalier, Grigori, disguised himself as a young girl named Sonya and attacked Saya and Hagi before he is killed. In the meantime, Diva fled with Amshel. World War II In 1945, Diva resides in Berlin, Germany. She is known to have transformed Martin Bormann, head of the Nazi Party Chancellery, and Adolf Hitler's private secretary and James Ironside into her Chevaliers during this time. Martin is later executed by Solomon on Amshel's orders for unspecified reasons. Vietnam War During the Vietnam War, when Saya was forced to wake up from her hibernation by Hagi's blood, Diva's voice was clearly heard in the background and was clearly proven when Saya followed the song. Diva, however, did not appear any further. Awakening In 2005, Diva woke up in Vietnam where she has been hibernating inside a container within the Lycee grounds. She was later taken to Paris in Solomon's mansion after the Red Shield's group destroyed their stray. By that time, she had five living Chevaliers, who head up the Cinque Flèches Group. Meeting Riku After being taken to the Zoo by Amshel, Diva returned back to the tower and sang once more. This unknowingly made Riku follow the singing and he confused Diva for Saya. Hungry she drank most of his blood before Saya arrived and witnessed the scene. They broke in to a fight, however, Saya was no match for Diva's savage strength because of lack of blood. The interventions of Solomon and the Red Shield drew a temporary pause which led to Diva not wanting to play anymore. As she later left with Solomon, Saya was pleaded by Kai to save Riku by giving him her blood, resulting in forcing Saya to turn him into a Chevalier in order to save his life. Riku's turn made Diva increasingly interested in him before she later infiltrated the Red Shield's ship with Karl to find him. Following his heartbeat, Diva found him despite Kai's efforts to hide his little brother. After beating down Kai, Diva stripped and raped Riku before killing him afterwards by giving him her blood, which crystallized him. Opera Diva later became an opera singer in New York, sponsored by the Cinq Flèches, whom distributed the Delta 67, a substance that turns humans into Chiropterans across various populations of the world, the sound of Diva's song triggers their change. At the Metropolitan Opera House, Diva was set to perform a live broadcast that would later on cause a large portion of the world's population to turn into Chiropterans. The Red Shield and Saya manage to stop the broadcast, however, they couldn't get to Diva in time to stop her live performance. Death Upon the wake of the people into Chiropterans, Diva and Saya took their tole and battled in the stage while Diva's Chevalier, Nathan Mahler, watched in the front row with the babies. The fight ended up with both being pierced with the other's sword coated in their blood. However, having lost the power of her blood when she became pregant, Saya was unharmed while Diva, on the other hand, began to crystallize from the effects of Saya's blood pierced through her. Nathan put the cocoons beside Diva as she took her final breath, caressing her them and imagining herself with her daughters before dying. Appearance Diva bore a great resemblance to Saya, and only differentiating from her sister with the fairer shade of her skin tone, her striking blue eyes and, for most of the series, the way she had kept her black hair waist long and the way she wore elegant dresses and a nude shade of lipstick. According to Ted A. Adams, a defected Delta 67 scientist, claimed that Diva was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and also just as dangerous[18]. However, after killing Riku, Diva took his form and later used it to mock Saya. In this form Diva wore her hair short, the body structure the same as Riku's despite her being female she also does not wear lipstick in this form either. Personality Through out the series, Diva had been essentially a child in both personality and actions with a psychopathic streak of selfishness, which led her to become the younger one of the two, Saya and her, despite being twins and born at the same time. Having been locked in the tower and tested on while her older sister was treated otherwise, Diva came to hate humans for how she was treated. However, at the end of the series, it was clearly shown that all Diva ever wanted was to have a family of her own. Unlike Saya, Diva held a very sadistic nature, killing for pleasure rather than for duty, the result of the negligence she went through and being raised by Amshel. Due to her upbringing, Diva had her ruthless nature wrapped in her child-like demeanor, giggling after killing people. She tended to destroy things when she grew bored of them and showed very little reaction to the deaths of her own Chevalier as well as seeming to enjoy tormenting Saya. She was shown to always engage in playful threats on her enemies, such as teasing David that she could eat him alive or, in Kai's case, extending an offer of becoming a Chevalier so he could be with Saya. Prior to being released from the tower and the locked room she inhabited for fifty years, Diva had been unable to speak, communicating to Saya only telepathically. Just before Saya opened the door, Diva mentioned that she was scared, the only sign of fear she ever mentioned throughout the series. However, despite this, she remained aloof, showing no surprise when Saya unlocked the door and showing no joy when she killed the poeple at the Zoo. Probably due to her great abilities as a full-blooded Chiropteran queen, Diva was shown to be quite fearless, even when Saya came at her with the intent to kill. She never once showed any sign of cawardice, only being afraid to go outside alone before she was let out, possibly because of her imprisoned life in her early years. However, very much like her sister, Diva's personality gradually began to change once she learned to love someone. Relationships Saya However calling her "big sister", Saya and Diva are both born and have been bled upon at the same time. Despite being twins, she and her sister are both on different terms. However, they had a very good relationship at the beginning, when they had first met at the Zoo. Diva, however, clearly ruined this when she murdered Joel, Saya's first father. Ever since, Saya hated her. Diva, on the other hand, envied Saya for having a family of her own, something she had never had. Because of this Diva grew a liking on tormenting Saya, wishing on killing her. However, even having several occasions where she could finally kill Saya once and for all, she always ended up leaving under the pretense of being bored. The reason for this was never revealed, but it was presumed that Diva never really wished to kill her sister, only wanting to have a proper family. By the time before she died, she was confused at her sister's care for her when Diva's arm broke apart, shocked to see when Saya cried for her. Joel I Diva grew to hate Joel I for having her locked up inside the tower for most of her earlier years since her birth and being experimented on for the sake of having more knowledge about the Chiropteran specie. Due to this hatred, when Saya freed her from the tower in 1883, she murdered Joel and drained his blood dry as well as all the people present in his birthday. Amshel During the years Diva was locked up inside the tower, Amshel was her only her company before Saya. It was possibly because of this that she trusted him more than anyone and listened to him among all of her Chevaliers. However, Amshel had only seen Diva as an experimental subject despite the fact that she saw him as a father figure. Nathan *Diva gets all the opportunities to perform and sing on stage via Nathan. She isn't shown to be very interactive with him. Once she drank his blood despite his vain efforts to stop her. Solomon *Out of all her chevaliers, Diva favored Solomon. She liked to cling on to him and stayed at his place for quite a long time after her awakening. After he betrayed her to join Saya, she disowned him and ironically suggested him to mate with Saya. When he came back to attack her children, she beat him up leaving him badly wounded. Karl *Diva and Karl are known for being dangerous when going out together due to the fact he spoils her, giving her whatever she wants. She's aware of this as she has him take her to the headquarters of the Red Shield, as well as buying her things she later becomes bored with and destroys. James *Diva called James 'my child' and he called her 'mother'. James remained loyal to his mother Diva and she cared for him too. But after his body parts were replaced with that of schiffs, Diva approved of him no more. Riku *Since the time Diva first met Riku at the zoo, she felt a maddening attraction towards him. She referred to him continuously as 'the boy'. When she reached the Red Shield HQ, she listened to his heartbeats and followed them to find him. There she rapes him (possibly her way of playing) and gives him her blood, killing him as a result. Her Daughters *Diva cared most about her babies. Like a good mother, she kept them from harm. When dreaming during her last moments, it is shown that she's with her babies in a green field where she is singing to them as they are laying down with each other. But her dream never comes true as she dies caressing the unborn cocoons. Kai *After Riku's death, Diva wanted to make Kai her chevalier. She places his hand on her abdomen where the babies are – her and Riku’s babies. She dedicates her performance to Kai. She tries to show reasons why he should be with her: protecting her and Riku's babies and even making children with Saya once he becomes her chevalier. Kai pulls out and points his gun at Diva. She puts her hand on it and tells him that by squeezing the trigger and drinking her blood, he can be together with her. She makes her final plea in Riku’s voice but Kai's better judgement takes control. Skills Singing: Diva was a born singer; in fact, her name comes from her singing ability. Saya heard her sing and henceforth called her 'the singing Diva'. In Diva's first concert, many claim her to be "the Diva of the century". When heard live, her song is able to increase the chance of humans turning into chiropterans who had ingested Cinq Flèches products infected with the Delta-67 agent from 3% to a 100% likelihood. Only Nathan wanted Diva to continue performing and become a star while Amshel wished to use the skill to create more chiropteran. Sword-fighting: Although she has not received training to fence like Saya, she has shown quite flexible movements wielding longsword during her final battle with Saya. Exceptional Abilities Strength: Diva has enhanced strength due to her being a chiropteran queen. Even a chevalier is likely to face mortal wounds if she attacks. It is affirmed by Nathan when he sees Diva beat Solomon for daring to try hurt her and her children. In fact, she may well be the most physically powerful character in Blood+, as she is the only chiropteran queen who feeds freely on blood. At one point she throws Saya through the wall of the Zoo tower while holding Riku with enough brute strength that the impact upon Saya's subsequent landing causes the ground to cave in beneath her. Speed: Diva shows to be highly agile to the point that it can seem that she can teleport. Her speed stirs up fear as shown when she attacked the Red Shield HQ. Diva is fast to the point that it is nearly instantaneous and her movements (when perceived) are depicted as a blur: after knocking Saya through the wall of the tower, she appears seemingly out of nowhere next to Lewis. She is also able to evade Hagi's attack when he throws his cello case at her as she prepares to kill Saya, and reappears moments later next to Solomon. *'Senses:' Diva has extremely sharp hearing, best displayed when she tracked Riku down at the Red Shield HQ by the sound of his heartbeat. Flight: '''Diva can perform long distance jump similar to flight if considered the way Saya jumps. She rarely uses it since she likes to rely on her chevaliers to take her wherever she wants. '''Telepathy: '''Diva shows this ability communicating with chevaliers if necessary. But mostly she uses it to find Riku on Red Shield ship. She listens to his heartbeat and follows it. Diva possibly possesses a telepathic connection to Saya and vice-versa as she is shown to be capable of verbally communicating with Saya without knowing how to speak, and could have utilized this to match Saya in swordplay at the opera house, as she did not appear to have much experience beforehand. '''Telekinesis: Diva is implied to be telekinetic; she shatters a window at one point with no apparent movement other than smiling. Voice: '''Her mesmerizing voice was not only a sheer talent but also a power that controls, awakens and attracts chiropterans. Her voice also intrigues Saya and drives her to frenzy, awakening her chiropteran mode. When trying to convince Kai to join her, she even manages to mimic Riku's voice. '''Physical Transformation: Diva's impersonation of Riku in the latter half of the series demonstrates that she can alter her physical features, though this ability seems limited in comparison to other chiropterans' transformation abilities. She then resumes her default appearance before her duel with Saya at the Metropolitan Opera House, even regaining her long hair. Most likely, Diva also used this power to impersonate the Grand Duchess Anastasia in 1918. Psychological Overpowering: Diva has a severe psychological effect on her enemies: Hagi's chiropteran hand begins shaking at one point when he senses her presence, during the first half of the series Saya freezes up when she hears Diva's song, Riku is paralyzed with fear when she corners him on the Red Shield HQ (though the explanation in the light novels is that his own chiropteran biology rendered him immobile and unable to resist her), and she intimidates Lewis badly enough during a brief encounter that he sweats and falls down when she steps close to him. Blood Attributes: *'Regeneration': Diva has the usual ability to heal herself from any normal injuries almost instantly. *'Anti-aging': Her special blood stops her growth after aging 16 years, the same as her sister Saya. That was why she maintains the appearance of a teenage girl even though she is at least 173+ years old. *'Producing Chevaliers': When her blood enters the bloodstream of a human who has lost most of their blood, it has the effect of turning them into Diva's chevalier, as demonstrated with Solomon and Karl. *'Possible Power Drainage': After she turns Amshel into her first chevalier, she spends only a few years awake from periodically entering a 30-year hibernation cycle, before which she experiences a slow in her regenerative abilities and bouts of fainting spells. *'Crystallization': When mixed with Saya's blood, Diva's blood crystallizes, which is lethal to her. In turn, her blood can crystallize Saya and her chevaliers. She didn't know that Riku was Saya's chevalier and gave him her blood as a return gift for being impregnated, thus bringing about his death. *'Conceiving: '''Queens lose their blood powers when they conceive. Diva, having forcefully mated with Riku, unknowingly loses her power to kill her sister. This was known to Nathan only and he explains it to Saya when Diva dies. On her final duel with Saya, she plunges her sword loaded with her blood into Saya and simultaneously gets impaled by Saya. However, only Diva begins to crystallize and dies. Weaponry Diva does not usually use any weapons (since she does not require any). But she is shown to wield a longsword during her final battle with Saya where something was required to cut and inject her blood into the opposing queen. Chevaliers In the Anime According to the sequence of making: *Amshel Goldsmith *Grigori *Martin Bormann *Solomon Goldsmith *Karl Fei-Ong *James Ironside *Nathan Mahler In the Manga * '''Appearing only in the manga continuity as Karl's counterpart:' Charles (deceased) * Appearing only in Blood: Adagio as Grigori's replacement: Alexei Nikolaevich (deceased) Manga Blood+ manga Diva's personality, while similar to her anime counterpart's, has some fairly major differences. For one, the manga version of Diva appears to be more genuinely immature and childish. Although both versions of Diva want to have a family, how they try to attain said family differs greatly between the mediums; here, her love for Saya is greater than her desire to kill her and she genuinely cared for Amshel and Charles (in the anime, she did not show any real affection for any of her chevaliers). Also, Diva herself is able to induce Saya's "berserk mode" by singing while it is triggered through alternate means in the anime (such as feeding from Hagi). In the chapter centered on the characters' past at the Zoo, Diva is shown to have already developed her current-day personality through her friendship with Saya. Even in the tower she appeared to be better "fed" than Saya, as she is shown feeding from actual corpses whom she had apparently ripped to shreds, whereas Saya drinks blood from a chalice. She does not resent her life as a mere test subject; in fact, she later wistfully states that she would have actually preferred to remain in the tower because Saya and Amshel always came to visit her. When Saya and Hagi start getting closer, however, Diva is jealous and orders Saya to drive him off so that he won't come between them. When that fails, she and Amshel conspire to trick Saya into freeing her for the sole purpose of killing Hagi; Diva's first action after leaving the tower is to fatally wound him for being a "nuisance" after he mistakes her for Saya, which results in Saya turning him into her chevalier. When Saya and Joel confront her at the massacre at the Zoo, she appears to be extremely excited to see Saya and wishes to 'play' with her, and is upset when Amshel intervenes. When Diva and her chevaliers attack the Red Shield HQ to acquire Riku as Diva's "bridegroom", she sings to bring out Saya's "berserk mode" to punish her for killing Charles (Diva's favorite chevalier) by forcing her to slaughter her friends and allies at the Red Shield. Although Amshel has commanded that she not go reunite with Saya until they have succeeded into turning all humans into chiropterans, Diva bemoans that he never spends time with her anymore and decides to disobey him and seek Saya out. This leads to a fight between sisters while Diva playfully teases and compliments Saya as they fight. She truly believes that they are simply playing a game and is deeply shocked when Saya announces her intent to kill Diva then herself, enough to stop her in her place and freeze as Saya launched what would have been a fatal blow (only to be saved by Amshel before the strike could hit). In a fit of rage, she grievously injures and nearly kills Nathan; this, coupled with her indifference over James' death and her telling him that Amshel and Charles were the only chevaliers she had actually wanted, causes Nathan to develop a deep-seated hatred of Diva. Solomon persuades Diva to mate with Riku, whom they had successfully captured, despite her new marked lack of interest in him or reproducing. When Riku mistakes her for Saya, however, Diva stops and they talk instead. She convinces him that he is now a chevalier by wounding him and letting him see how rapidly he heals. When she mentions that Saya killed Charles, Riku (having previously befriended him) refuses to believe it and they argue childishly. Insisting that Charles is dead and that Amshel is not a liar, Diva strangles Riku in a fit of rage. He is saved in a timely intervention by Solomon who had been monitoring the situation with Amshel via a hidden camera. During a temper tantrum, she refuses to try mating with Riku again and claws Solomon's face. This prompts his declaration that he'd had enough of her and Amshel; expressing his disgust at them both, he leaves with Riku in tow, which greatly upsets Diva. Three months later, Diva, Amshel, and Nathan prepare to put their plans into action. She declares that she now wants to kill Saya rather than live with her (which pleases Amshel) and even transforms a number of humans into chiropterans in front of Saya to hurt her. When she fights Saya, however, Diva cannot bring herself to actually kill Saya even when she had the opportunity to do so and breaks down into tears, lamenting she wanted them to be happy together and this is not what she wanted. Just as Saya begins to comfort her and it appears that the sisters may reconcile, Nathan snaps due to a comment Hagi made and stabs through Saya and into Diva. As Diva crystallizes, she stops Saya from trying to commit suicide, smiling and telling her to live before she crumbles into pieces. In vengeance for Diva's death, a grieving Saya brutally slaughters Nathan, continuing to attack his body even after he is dead. In all, Diva is arguably a much more sympathetic character in the Blood+ manga than she was in the anime. Unlike the anime she doesn't appear to be sadistic (such as taunting her and laughing at Saya after killing Riku), and, for the most part, genuinly doesn't appear to have a real sense of right or wrong- she wishes to create a world where she and Saya can live together happily, and often acts like an overgrown child and a mirror opposite to Saya's serious nature. Rather than living only for herself and killing Saya and everyone else that dared opposed her, she only wished to live happily ever after with her only friend- her sister. Blood+: Adagio In Adagio, Diva's impersonation of the Grand Duchess Anastasia is expanded on. She begins to bond with the sickly Prince Alexei and decides after "breaking" him to make him her new chevalier to replace Grigori. She empathizes with Alexei (both having been "bound" at one point, Diva to the tower and Alexei by his illness) when she sees him happy and healthy after his transformation. Despite her pleas, Alexei confronts Saya to protect Diva while she and Amshel flee. She is depressed when she realizes that Saya most likely killed Alexei. Reception Opinion regarding Diva changed dramatically throughout the series. At first she was seen as an interesting and sympathetic villain, having been locked away for years while Saya was allowed to be free and raised in luxury. Following her cold-blooded rape and murder of Riku, fans were shocked and many believed her actions were unforgivable. However, Diva's treatment of her unborn children gained back some pity for the character when she showed a motherly and loving attitude towards them she had not show to anyone else, including her own chevaliers. Diva's Wardrobe The main antagonist, Diva, having five wealthy chevaliers at her disposal, showcases several exclusive attires throughout the series: #White long dress with blue ribbon across the waist and matching blue shoes #*Used in: #**Episode 20 #**Episode 23 #**Episode 24 #**Episode 30 #**Episode 31 #Midnight blue gown with grey ribbon across waistline #*Used in: #**Episode 26 #White taffeta dress with frills and blue bordered fringes #*Used in: #**Episode 27 #**Episode 31 #**Episode 32 #**Episode 36 #White top and blue scarf with a blue rose; black shorts and shoes. #*Used in: #**Episode 34 #**Episode 35 #**Episode 36 #**Episode 38 #**Episode 40 #**Episode 42 #**Episode 44 #**Episode 46 #**Episode 47 #**Episode 48 #Dark blue dress with black bat-wings and a collar with a blue rose and white ribbons. #*Used in: #**Episode 48 #**Episode 49 Trivia * All of Diva's Chevaliers (sans Grigori and Martin), are each named after members of the historical aristocratic Rothschild family. *Because of Diva being raised by Amshel and her viewing him as a father figure, fans have given her the Goldsmith surname. See also *Gallery - Diva *Diva's Sword *Timeline Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Chiropteran Category:Cinq Flèches